Users may be called by business organizations at any time on their home phone, mobile phone or even their office telephone. Generally, the calls received by any individual user may be from a business or organization that the user has no desire to contact. The calls may be soliciting services or charities of which the user is not interested in participating or offering money to support.
Various state and Federal government laws, rules and regulations offer users privacy from unwanted calls. However, those laws may be difficult to enforce and violations may be even more difficult to report. Current phone systems are not equipped with options to automatically apply state and Federal rules with regard to limits on the hours, days and times that solicitations are made to the user. Business organization may have no desire to violate the terms of these government rules and regulations. However, keeping track of the dates, times and localities being called on any given day may be difficult.